Not My Father
by millenniumthief
Summary: Seto struggles with Atem's entrance into the afterlife, not knowing how the former Pharaoh will react to his upcoming forfeit of the title given to him. For Compy's pairings contest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

A/N: Meh…College got me. That and lazy. Freaking. Partners! UGH! This obviously suffered as a result. And I'm still waiting for my choice university's acceptance letter. It's been so long! (Sighs) Anyway, here's my story. It's not "in your face" Scandalshipping, but it's all I got…

Not My Father

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh! Do you think he'll be back today? Huh? He has to be! Right?! Please say yes!"

Seto maintained his constant composure even against Mana's excited barrage of questions, but could not truthfully answer her. "I am unsure whether he will return today. However, if he does, you should begin calling him 'Pharaoh' again. It is his rightful title." With that, Seto turned away, leaving Mana behind.

'_Where's he going? It's not like he has work or anything…'_ Mana wondered. _'But then again…he's been acting so strangely for the past year or so…Oh well. I just hope the Prince –oops- Pharaoh gets here soon!'_

--

Seto paced angrily around his room, feeling too much like a caged animal for his own liking. He brooded, muttering under his breath.

"'Pharaoh. _Pharaoh!'_ That wretched title…I never wanted it! I don't even want to think about how uncomfortable it will be once the rightful Pharaoh returns…This is too confusing!"

Ending his small rant, he sat calmly on the foot of his bed, thinking even harder.

'_How will I face him? We were not _friends_ when he was alive. But…he was the one person that always had my respect as we completed our duties. How will he react when I forfeit the title he gave me? The title almost forced upon me by my father? The title he willingly gave me in the end…? I don't kn-'_

"Pharaoh Seto! You need to come to the entrance of the palace fast! I mean…" Mana skidded to a stop in front of his door and yelled through it. "There is something happening! I think it might be time! He's back!!" Quickly retreating footsteps alerted Seto to Mana's hasty exit, and he heaved a sigh before following. His time to think was over.

By the time he arrived, a void was opening near the doors of the palace, showing a vast cave full of people. Some of them he recognized, and he even tensed as he saw the almost mirror images of Atem, himself, and the Thief King Bakura.

Mana was the most excited of all of them, waving cheerfully to the other side of the entrance. Atem looked away only briefly, before folding his hand in such a way that only his thumb was extended. It must have meant something, because everyone smiled even through their sadness.

And then Atem stepped through to the bright light on their side and the huge gap closed.

Mana was at his side first, as everyone expected, but he was quickly surrounded by his father, Isis, and Mahad, along with the other priests. Sensing that this wasn't the best time to approach the former ruler, Seto waited until Atem looked in his direction before nodding and walking pointedly away. He knew Atem would follow later.

The knock at his door was hardly surprising, but Seto was amazed at how quickly it came. "Come in."

"You left quite suddenly. Is something the matter?" Atem asked immediately. Seto sighed and turned away, not letting him see the guilt clouding his eyes.

"It was not the right time to discuss matters that have arisen due to your return. This is something better to be done in private."

"And what is it you wish to talk to me about? Have I done something wrong?"

Seto couldn't help but give a small "humph" of ironic amusement. "Wrong? No, it's everything that you thought was right that I could never accept."

"What do you mean? I heard from the other high priests that Egypt flourished after you led the kingdom. What is so hard to accept about your role in making Egypt a better place after Bakura tried to destroy it?"

"That _is_ the problem," Seto interjected.

Atem was startled by the sudden declaration, which caused him to frown briefly before asking, "What, Bakura? That wasn't your fault, Set-…Pharaoh…"

"No. Not mine. My _father's_. Everything you've been through…it was because of him. And this name. _Pharaoh_. He wanted it for me. Now I have it, and I don't want it anymore. I do not deserve it, and it just reminds me of what he tried to do to you for me. By keeping it, I am no better than him, and it's just giving him what he wants. So I give it back to you."

Atem was blown away by Seto's speech. That was truly how the man felt? "Seto, you are not your father! I gave the title of Pharaoh to you because you were the best one to lead Egypt! I was right! Besides, there is no law here stating two people cannot hold the title of Pharaoh. It is merely that: a title. Perhaps we don't even need to refer to each other as such anymore."

"You would expect me to address you without any respect?!"

At this statement, Atem's lips curled up into a tiny smile. "I got used to it."

"What?"

Atem smiled even wider. "You surely saw him, your reincarnation? He despised me from the moment he met me, and refused to acknowledge that I even existed for a time. I'm sure I can accept you not addressing me as Pharaoh anymore."

"I suppose that would be true…"

"At the very least, I know that you respect me. You don't truly need to show me that you do. It's obvious just from the way you act. That in itself proves you to be far ahead from your father."

"Thank you, Pharaoh."

"Atem," he admonished lightly. "I like knowing that I have a name."

"Yes…Atem," Seto corrected. "I am…not my father. Thank you for making me realize this…"

"Of course. Now, I'm sure the others are waiting still. I left them unattended, and I know that Mana is likely…well, you know Mana."

Seto didn't let an inch of his composure slip, but all the same replied, "As I have known her for the last several thousand seasons," and walked out of the room.

Atem smiled softly, following closely behind. It was great to be back with his family.


End file.
